


Kiss the Knight

by YumiTDOK



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Everything for true love, Fluff and Crack, Graham loosing his voice and struggling with it would be SO CUTE, M/M, Manny is a nice guy, Manny knows how to create the mood, Poor Graham is nervous, This is more crack than a fic, This kind of inspired me into doing a Little Mermaid au, achaka is alive, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiTDOK/pseuds/YumiTDOK
Summary: After thinking Graham is struggling with romance, his friends decide too help him by creating the perfect mood with a song that tells him exactly what he was to do, with a romantic boat ride and everything! What could possibly go wrong, right? Obviously a parody from a Little Mermaid. Please watch the musical video Kiss the Girl (or the entire movie, it's great) for more entertainment.





	

Manny was walking along one of Daventry fields when he noticed a slight movement over the bushes. He knew it couldn't be wolves since they were on they're far away migrating, so it attached his curiosity. He overheard some not so quiet gossiping and went to see what the problem was, actually finding a handful of knights in there, looking over the leaves at something he couldn't quite tell being that far and short. He couldn't see much, but he recognized Sir Circumference large bottom and an quite outstanding mane of excellence moving around as Whisper did his exaggerated gestures. Larry and Kyle were also there, one standing over the other's shoulders, but he didn't remembered exactly which one was who. 

"Hey, what's happening back here?" Manny asked, his voice suddenly startling the knights, they all turning to him, jumping when the were caught off guard.    
  
"Shhh! Quiet!" Acorn told him, placing an armored finger over his face in a plea of silence. Princess Madeline was at the top of his head, shaking her tiny paws as well.  
  
"Keep it low, little fella!" Percival told him on his normal voice, realizing he could be too loud and deciding it was time Whisper went _whisper_ mode "We're spying on Graham and Achaka!" It was actually louder than his normal mode, but he couldn't care less.   
  
"What?! You mean you two are hiding over there because you're spying on the king?!" He had to say it out loud just to make sure how absurd it was, moving his hands from his hips to cross his arms.

"Look, it's not what it looks like!" Acorn told him, scratching his helmet with one over sized finger.   
  
"Quite right! Whisper is trying to help them!"   
  
"We all are, actually" The guard on top said, resting his hand on the man under him.  
  
"Indeed. King Graham looks like he could certainly use our help" The other one replied, do not stopping his jogging whatsoever. 

"Help? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Maybe you should see for yourself, little buddy" Acorn told him, pointing at his direction. He was getting enough of it already, so he decided to do as such. The armored goblin took his small steps into the bushes, pushing some of them until he could actually tell what was happening at the other side. 

There it was, Graham and the itchtwoweyean, sitting by the picnic table. It had a nice setting of silverware even though they were eating mostly cookies and cupcakes. Aside from the empty bottles of milk, everything looked normal. No distress in there.

"So, what am I looking at, exactly?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? We can not feel the love tonight!" Kyle said. Maybe Larry. Well, one of them.  
  
"We've been waiting far too much! It's probably their 20th date and yet, no marriage proposal"   
  
"At this rate, King Graham will never grant us with his heirs!"  
  
"We figured something might have happened right now, but it's always the same"   
  
"And what it's so important about it?" Manny asked, not actually believing himself for actually staying there that long.   
  
"Is just, we don't want to repeat the whole King Edward incident"   
  
"So, we thought, maybe Graham just need a little push into romance" Acorn told him, nodding his head as he watched the couple far in the distance "And there ain't nothing better than filling up your bellies together" 

"Well, unless they're eating spaghetti, that's not really romance material. Of course is not going to work" Manny stated, crossing his arms once more and thinking something was quite off in there. Haven't their read any fairy tale? This is not a way to lead to happy endings. Maybe to a fun conversation, but romance took some other steps.   
  
"It is not? How can it be?! Whisper even placed one of his magnificent photos autographed in there!" 

"Meh, it's not about that. Usually romance is more like... You know, a romantic stroll by the side of the river, that sort of thing. Maybe one waltz by the midnight, if you're into it"    
  
"Midnight? Isn't it a bit late?" Acorn questioned, after all, Princess Madeline had to keep her beauty sleep. 

"Strolls are also a good option for leg day!" Whisper proclaimed, this being something he actually knew about.  
  
"Ugh, you guys don't know anything about it!" It was no wonder they didn't even get to the battle of wits. Daventry was not famous for the magnificent minds.   
  
"Then, what should we do?" One of the royal guards asked, willing to try new ideas.

"It's pretty simple, really. All you gotta do is--" And Manny actually started to whisper in a low voice, the others getting close to hear it and put the plan in action.

Meanwhile, Graham and Achaka were actually enjoying their conversation. It wasn't the most clear one, as he was still figuring out most of the things the knight talked, but they were having a moment, nonetheless.   
  
Then even got close to the first kiss experience. But he chickened out. Twice.   
  
"King Graham!" An odd duo approached the two, removing Cracker from his thoughts, making him turn around and notice the yellow buffoon clothes.  
  
"Larry! Kyle! What is it?"  
  
"Sir! Sorry to interrupt, but we came to, uh---" He had to turn around just so slightly, looking over at the bushes the others were hiding while trying to remember the plan. "Right! We came to escort you for your boat ride, sir! We have prepared it on for your ride around the castle! The following conversation may switch places, I assume"  
  
"A ride? I don't remember that in the agenda..."  
  
"It's under proclamation uhh-- 7537 A, your Majesty"   
  
"7537 A? I don't remember--"  
  
"It's still being added to the official article, sir!" 

"Yes, hm... The parliament is still deciding over it" 

"Oh, is just... Hm, do I have to?" He was actually enjoying the views, and even since the bees had gone it was such a nice chilling spot.   
  
"Afraid so, sire"  
  
"Oh, well..." And he turned over to the purple wearing knight, giving him an uneasy smile "Wouldn't want to go against proclamation 7537, right?"   
  
"Affa natta"  Achaka answered, just shrugging it off.

That seemed to work quite effectively, and so, the guards managed to take the dueling archers together at what was going to be a very romantic stroll around the forest. With  they seating off on the boat, the rest could continue with following up the plan. 

  
"The dueling archers are on the way! Repeat, the dueling archers are on the way!"

"Uhm. We're right here, we can see that" Manny told him not so politely, coming from behind the closest bushes.   
  
"So it's working, right?" Acorn didn't really get aspects that didn't involved knitting or squirrels. Maybe fighting too, but that was just to please his parents. 

"It's working perfectly! Now we just need to make sure that they are on the mood" He said, using a tone that made it a little mysterious. "Follow me!"  

And so they did, chasing after Manny over the woods, crossing the area until they were up the hill, a good feet away from the king and his guest. They needed distance, but effectiveness. 

"There they are! Whisper sees them over there!" Whisper told them, placing his arm over his head as if it would make him see clearer. They were crossing under one of Pillare's spots, but she had called in sick again. "Now what?"

"Now, we just need some... Music!"  Manny told him as is if it was easy, grabbing a little branch and breaking it into a baton. After that, he cleared his throat, nodding along "Princess Madeline, if you please"   
  
And her royalty squeaked in delight, chirping and then climbing off Acorn, her squirrel friends following soon after, coming out of their hideouts and positioning themselves along the branches.   
  
"And a 1, and a 1, and 2 and go!"  
  
 **There you see him... Sitting there across the way**

_Wait, am I hearing a song?_ Graham though, as he was hearing a light but steady voice along with the wind. He looked around but the only thing he saw was a royal rodent and her subjects.  
  
"Princess Madeline! Uhh, what you're doing?" He asked, the purple knight staring at them as well. They didn't quite answered, but started squeaking along with the melody, Graham showing a bit difficulty to actually understand. It was cute, though.   
  
 **You don't quite get what he says, yet there's something about him**  
  
 **And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you, wanna, kiss the knight!**  
  
 _Ok, I'm definitely hearing a song. Who is it? Olfie?_

**Yes, you want him. Look at him, you know you do! Possibly he wants you too. There is one way to ask him...**

**It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and, kiss the knight!**

"Utta ookka, Graham?" Achaka eventually asked him, thinking he was looking a little odd.   
  
"Uh, what? Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm ok!  Is just, hmm..." He tried to identify his expression. Either he wasn't hearing it, or he really didn't cared. Must be cultural, figured him. It was actually quite nice, despise the background musical on his mind. "Hm, what a nice ride, huh? I guess I must should agree with proclamation 7537 after all..."   
  
"Affa nata..." He nodded, crossing his arms. View was indeed nice. 

**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? Isn't a shame? Too bad, he's gonna miss the knight...**

And Graham actually stopped to think this through. Achaka did had tried a move on him a couple of times, but Graham came up with an excuse and backed away in both situations. Is not that he didn't wanted, really, he was just so nervous! He didn't thought Daventry was coming with this share of adventures... And also, first kisses were meant to have those fireworks and things? Triumph was watching in one of them! Now he was wondering if the knight was still interested in him at all...

**Now's your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better**

Maybe it was his shot. His crown was shining -he preferred the hat, though- and his heart was racing, but if first kisses asked for a special moment, maybe this was the one! Certainly that was a voice in his head that wanted him to do that, it seems.   
  
"Uh, so, Achaka..." He started, scratching one of his arms and turning a bit to the side. _Breath, it's cool. You can do this._ "I was thinking, are you going back to Itchtwowey?"

"--?" He slid down his arms and stared at him, as if realizing Graham was trying to say something important.  
  
"Well, is just... Maybe you don't have too. Your kingdom is being helped as promised and so... Is just, I don't know, I was just thinking, like, maybe, if you were like, if you wanted, like, the kingdom would surely need a knight like you and I would surely like, if you were interested in..."  
  
 **It won't take a word. Not a single word. Go on and, kiss the knight!**  
  
Graham just sighed.  
  
"My point is, uhm... will you stay?" He just had to ask that, honestly his biggest fear at the moment was Achaka leaving him and he staying his boring and lonely days at the castle. He wanted him close. Achaka held his hand, and seemed to look into his eyes.   
  
"Affa natta."  
  
"You will?! That's great!" Graham was so excited he grabbed into his covered hand, a big smile across his face he couldn't hide away. 

**Why don't you...**

"That's, really great..." Maybe this is what was holding him back? The fear of loosing him? Well, he wasn't really going anywhere... For now. Graham blushed ever so slightly "I'm really happy about that..."   
  
 **Kiss the knight.**  
  
The squirrels chirped along and were just waiting for the grand finally. Their fluffy tails moved around the branches as they jumped and the sound started waking up a badger at the hole below. What was that, loud neighbors? He has to get rid of that.   
  
 **Go on and...  
  
Kiss the knight**

"I think it's working! Soon we'll have our heirs!" Larry said, Kyle agreeing with him. Acorn was getting a little too emotional over this. Here comes the waterfall!  
  
"Stop it, guys! You don't wanna wake that bull!"  
  
 **Go on and, kiss the kniiight!**  
  
And when they were finally reaching into that kiss... The badger just jumped over the royal rodent, starting a fuss.   
  
"Princess Madeline!" Acorn suddenly yelled, watching his precious friend jump for safety, crossing over Achaka and Graham before the evil purple painted creature started going after her, shaking the balance away from the boat.

Trophy earned: Purple Badger Really Don't Care. The boat flipped over, the king falling down the stream and into the water. 

""DISTRESS!"

"KING GRAHAM IS DOWN!"

"ABANDON POST!" The royal guards started to yell, running away from their places and rushing up to aid the flipped boat.   
  
The shaped wood went floating away with the river. Achaka came up to the surface a little bit later, shaking the water off his helmet. He first looked around, looking for Graham and not seeing him.   
  
"Grahm?" He asked, before noticing a few bubbles coming up and popping as they hit the surface, startling him immediately; Graham doesn't swim! Graham was drowning!  
  
The itchtwoweynean submerged right away after it, taking a good few long seconds to come out to the shore with the boy under his arms, dragging him of the water and placing  his mushy and unconscious body on the ground, the guards and knights rushing to his aid. But Achaka knew that, if Graham was in need of some air, that was only one thing he could to to help him.   
  
And so, he took of his helmet and proceeded with some CPR. 

"King Graham!"

"Graham!"

"King, are you ok?!"

They all asked at the same time, but the only thing the royal Majesty managed to do was spit out the water that had gotten on his lungs, punching into his own chest to grasp for air. The first thing Graham noticed when he opened his eyes was Achaka staring right at him, his face no longer hidden behind the silver armor. His pearl blue eyes staring at him and mouth slowly inching away.   
  
"Woah... What just happened?" The kings asked, coughing a bit and still seeming a little bit dizzy. 

"That was a life saving kiss!" Whisper claimed, thinking the plan actually happened quite the way it was supposed to.

"Hey! You did it, little buddy!"  
  
"Well, I guess it happened, nonetheless." Manny kind of agreed, crossing his arms and nodding. 

Wait. _Kiss?_   _What kiss?_ First they were on a boat, then the badger, Princess Madeline, addendum 7537 A, the boat flipped over...  
  
 _Wait wait wait._

"Wait wait wait! Did you just-- did you just--" _Did you just saved my life? Again?! Also, did you just put your mouth in my mouth?! In front on my friends and guards?!_ That was what Graham wanted to ask, but all he managed to did was blush profusely and stutter, not coming up with anything in understandable language. Achaka was looking at him but noticed he was now safe, so he didn't cared much and instead only placed his helmet back over his head.

"I gotta say, Manny, I didn't knew you could sing like that!" Acorn applauded, now that it was over.   
  
"One of my hidden talents."  
  
"It was very fairy tail like, my friend!" Whisper agreed, pumping his fist up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda good at this"   
  
"Ugh, it's a no on addemddum 7537 A!"  
  
"We'll tell the parliament, sir." 


End file.
